The Incredible Shrinking Character (1996 cancelled game)
The Incredible Shrinking Characters is a cancelled action-adventure thriller game, that was originally meant instead to be released in 1996, platform of DOS, PC Windows, Playstation, Sega Saturn, It was being original formerly development by GoGo Interactive Studios and publisher with Cybersheep. It was bring original concept instead that inspired from the Classic movies The Incredible Shrinking Man and was being developed heading toward goes to GoGo Interactive Studios of a planned game first place. It was parodies style that based from the classic science-fiction and horror movies of The Incredible Shrinking Man at 1950's. Story The year is 1959. You are a Private Investigator hired to investigate the mysterious disappearance of Julie Caldwell, daughter of a wealthy east-coast industrialist family. The subject, in her early twenties, was last reported heading to visit the home and laboratory of Dr. Warren Franklin. On the afternoon of January 30th, you head off to the doctor’s castle for the interview of a lifetime. Unknown to you, Dr. Franklin has laid a trap, and you awaken in a stupor to find yourself only 3 feet tall and gradually shrinking. You realize now that finding Julie will be no simple task. Another reoccurring sound you can’t help but notice is that of a female screaming, most likely the victimized Julie. The volume and intensity increases as you approach the dungeon. You must find the antidote and save Julie soon, but first you must evade becoming dinner for the doctor’s house cat, and numerous other deadly creatures, bats, rats, roaches and ants, etc. that inhabit the mysterious castle. Gameplay The gameplay is following on main character protagonist in game which you should go played as young and old, either you choose as gender with male and female explorer on shrinking grown onto levels. You have go to labs to searching the antidote gets grown return to normal size. Explore into laboratory with puzzles solves and fight against the enemy such as Ants and Spiders with over 10 levels each gameplay. Development And Cancellation The game development with original team of GoGo Interactive Studios at the short time is confirmed to tech project titles The Incredible Shrinking Character has planned through way then soon fore lead them to designer at their some point is been over passing about 5 months period several over times becoming "Development hell" between is middie 1995 and 1996. Planned started in codenames Project: ISCG that would to action-adventure thriller game genera types instead meant to original platform of DOS, PC Windows, Playstation, Sega Saturn. A magazine is upcoming previewing in tech demo and prototype on behind the scenes. The Development team designed that takes place to sciences many the prop maker has it biggest environment and gameplay was 10 levels and featuring the enemies such as ants and spider, The object of the game to need it find the antidote at the goal of the game until goes back to normal side again. Announced that developers was couples over time that way then is getting so far that had development member have suffering to struggle, bland and exhausted for much spent that development on going is getting possible to worked project, many the possible are probably that late released recently and reasonly able to turned into the events. The game was cancelled due to the development programmer team and development team has lacked that falling apart fated though that have reason was malfunction and bugged out during to the test gameplay on earlier year, as it resulted to exhausted that especially was struggling and bland gave them the development member remains that leaked unable to worked slows for possible some cases. Eventually Cybersheep that soon was never officially releases their developed of the game. Until believed this time GoGo Interactive is should be bring to get "Killed the project" and never seems as it failure game tech projects. Developers has left the project is remaining that saved file includes intro cutscenes and development playable game testers. Reworked Game Development James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. Discovered the titles Incredible Shrinking Character Game that have leaked is following reason was "struggling, bland and exhausted much the lacked bugged development" is Major complication, Attention with call out to Independent ultra game development that have where to the new names tech project to get started that changing and create new world detailed into "The Purged Shrinking World", A new game series that confirmed were announced on social that have original platform instead PC Windows, Mac OS, Playstation 4, Xbox One, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, iPad and Android also instead that shareware game and retailer game. The game development is now reworked to new project "Project: PSW" that have styles based on the classic science-fiction and horror movies although to start at March 2016 from concept idea and artist department head by James Emirzian Waldementer. Videos External links * The Incredible Shrinking Man at the Unseen64.net *Abandoned Site at the Wayback Archives